The Cab
by Jack'n'Jules
Summary: *Miracle Series 2* When a cab driver comes along two very stange people, a night full of surpiresies begins. Erik/Charles, Darwin PoV


_So, dears, I'll do another Erik/Charles one, this time being an interesting thing, that I've never down: point of view is a third. Darwin, in this case, so we're just watching. I think it's gonna be fun.__ And I know they most likely didn't drive the whole way. I just like to believe it for the nice situation._

**Disclaimer:** If 'X-Men' was mine, they would've kissed on that beach in Cuba, not parted.

**Warnings:** Very, very mild slash. You can't really ignore it, but there's nothing going on.

**Dedication:** This one goes out to my friend ShiniShi, who owes the 'car crash thoughts' of Darwin. Because you're just as confused as him.

**The cab**

– Second part of the _Miracle_ series –

It was getting dark. Sighing, Darwin pulled the cab door open. A whole night of work was coming toward him. A night full of drunken and rude customers that just couldn't be pleased.

Or so he'd thought.

But when these two strangers entered his cab, he realized that tonight, it would be a night of surprise.

He felt the urge to take them wherever they wanted, no matter, how long it took.

He started the motor.

"You can't be serious", he heard himself say. "Get to know me? Any sane person would call the police."

"Oh, I _do_ know you", one of the men said. "And I know that you're not 'any sane person'."

_We are like you. _The voice in his head sounded exactly like the man's.

"I'm Charles Xavier and I'm a telepath." He winked. "Are you coming with us?"

Like him. Others like him. He'd known it. He wasn't the only one.

"We'd be stealing the cab", he argued.

"Well, that would be the point where our friends from the CIA come in." It was the first time the second stranger spoke. "Erik Lehnsherr", he added.

"And what can you do?"

"I can control metal." Erik smirked and one of Darwin's buttons started rotating.

Well, at least he wasn't doing something with the cab.

"But maybe Charles could do another demonstration" Erik continued. Erik. He had a strange way of pronouncing that. His name, wherever it came from, sounded harsh. Possibly one of these European languages. "And enlighten me about your powers."

Charles smiled. "My dear Erik" – he pronounced it normal – "you're not saying I should invade his personal space?"

Erik copied the smile. "My dear Charles, you already know it."

To hear it from another ones lips made it sound even more real. "He survives. There's a memory of him trying to go swimming. He grew gills."

"Now, that sounds actually useful", Erik said, his voice teasing. "Not impolite like the things you do. It's kinda naughty for an English gentleman to read other peoples mind."

"Very funny."

"It's late. Not all of us can still ramble about genetics in every situation imaginable – and I'm not even drunk."

"These Germans."

German. Well here's the explanation for the name.

"You sound like funny folks", Darwin said.

"That's not what the others say. Most of them say…"

"…intellectual", Erik finished.

"I thought he was the mind reader?"

"I thought so, too", Charles stated. "But apparently…"

"…I'm seeking for attention?" Erik laughed.

"Quit finishing my sentences."

"Why?"

"It's irritating."

It was fun to hear them argue playfully like that. It made Darwin think that he was going to like it, wherever they went. But he did not expect what he heard from Erik next.

"But you look absolutely adorable when you're irritated."

Charles blushed so hard, that even from the quick look in the rear-view mirror it was clear that his face burned.

"Chrm, chrm. What was that part about your friends from the CIA?"

_Thank you._

_No problem. _It wasn't Charles fault that he had a friend with a strange sense of humor after all.

"We're helping them fight a guy named Shaw", Erik said. "They'll explain everything important to you later."

"We're not forcing you, of cause", Charles added and shot Erik a disapproving look.

"'s alright." And he meant it. It would've been likely to hold some condition. "You really want me to drive you all the way?" he added, as they passed the airport.

Erik smiled. "Ahh...where's the fun in flying? Besides driving is most likely cheaper."

"I'll just guess you find some weird fun in going by car" was the mumbled answer.

Charles laughed.

They fell silent and Darwin began to muse about the strange people and the place they were taking him. Working for the CIA didn't sound too bad and maybe he was going to meet even more of his kind. It was an incredible nice idea.

They stopped after a few hours for oil and toilets.

Charles and Erik also walked around a little. Did Erik just help Charles back in? He definitely opened the door for him.

He told himself he was just seeing things and turned the radio on.

"We should have taken the plain", he murmured after Charles begun to yawn every few seconds.

"Oh, shut up", Erik spit.

"Don't be" – yawn – "so mean." – yawn – "It _was_ your idea" Charles said.

"Traitor."

Another look in the rear-view mirror revealed that Charles was nearly asleep – _on Erik's shoulder_.

Now, this was getting strange. He watched as Charles closed his eyes and mumbled something that only Erik could hear.

Erik smiled. Then he shifted around as if to make it more comfortable for Charles.

Darwin stared. Because now one of Erik's arms was around Charles waist and Charles nose was basically touching his neck.

This time Darwin caught what Erik said.

"Sleep well, _mein Schatz. Ich liebe dich._"

Well he didn't understand most of it, but from Erik's tune and their behaviour he should have been able to guess.

Darwin was not stupid, but he was really good denying. Who knew, maybe it was just an apology?

_He owes both of us one._

His eyes flicked back to the mirror just the second Erik's lips touched Charles forehead.

The next second he was thanking God that there weren't other cars around, because he turned the steering wheel so hard everything shook.

"Sleeps like a stone" Erik said amused.

How the hell could he be amused, when Darwin nearly caused a car crash because of him?

"You've _got_ to be kidding me" he groaned.

Erik's amusement faded. "I'm not" he said calmly, hugging Charles tighter.

"You can't just throw that at me like it's a normal thing!"

"So we're not _normal_? Do you consider this another mutation?"

Erik sounded as if he fought to keep his voice steady and in his eyes were flames of rage.

Darwin looked at Charles. He looked peaceful and smile in his sleep.

As if nothing could harm him.

Darwin sighed. "I'm sorry. I should've said usual. I mean…I wasn't exactly prepared for this, man. I didn't mean to be hateful."

Erik seemed to think. "It's not like we chose this. You, a mutant, should know. Not everything unfamiliar is bad."

"These are wise words for a man at your age."

"I've been through a lot. And you've also suffered from unacceptability didn't you?"

"Of cause" Darwin said, still tying to cope this. "I guess I was wrong."

"Just don't mention what you saw to anyone, will you? Not even Charles. He'll just overreact."

Darwin promised.

By the time the horror trip was over, Darwin stopped the cab in front of the CIA department, as he was told.

But before he could even open the door, the door of the building flew open and a brunette woman stormed out.

"Charles, is that you? You're not telling me, you went the whole way by car? Answer me!"

"Moira" Erik groaned. Darwin turned to shoot him a questioning look. "Sergeant McTaggert…Charles, wake up! Moira wants to talk to you!"

Charles mumbled "Lemme sleep" and buried his face in Erik's neck.

"Love, please…" Erik tickled Charles side. "Wake up and calm her down."

"Will someone answer me now?"

Darwin flinched.

"_Yes_, it's us, who else?" Erik shouted. He gestured for Darwin to get out. "Show him a room."

"Aren't you coming?"

Darwin exited the cab.

"Uh, Miss…?"

Suddenly everything about the woman changed. "Just Moira, dear, just Moira. Come on, I'll show you your room. All the way by car, they must've gone crazy…What do you mean, I have to send back the cab?"

Darwin could only uses that Charles had been in her mind, because he was smiling excusing, as he exited the car. And he was obviously telling her more.

Moira bit her lip. "Come on, dear, I'll decide if I kill them tomorrow. What was your name?"

She started to go.

Darwin followed, but as he told her he looked back and smiled.

It had been a night full of right decisions.

He saw Charles and Erik kiss goodnight.

_YES, I did it! Yay. Umm, first off Moira is a bit freaked of here, because she was worried. And Charles charmed her in her mind, what Darwin doesn't know, of couse. Second little German excurse:_

_Mein Schatz – My dear ( Literally, as someone pointed out so nicely, 'Schatz' means treasure, but it's used as the word for dear, also, like in this situation.)  
><em>

_Ich liebe dich – I love you_

_Umm, guess I'll see you with a pretty hot part three._


End file.
